


The eyes of a killer

by LadyBardock



Series: Single Shots [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternative Universe - FBI, Blood, Chains, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dark, Locked In, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Past Child Abuse, Rape, Reincarnation, Sibling Incest, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His job was to find killers, but one day a killer finds him... What will come of him when he falls pray to the most dangerous one of them all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The eyes of a killer

Someone could call him a stalker. But he wasn’t. He was an FBI agent with a special task. To stop monsters. He had no home, he had no family or friends. All he had was his job. A job, that he kept convincing himself, he was changing the world.

He travelled all around the country, catching trails and hunting for pray. He had a supervisor, he had a base from which they sent him new data or analysed information and evidence he found, but he wouldn’t dare call them friends. There were moments like this when he felt no one would notice if he disappeared.

He rarely slept, and if he did it was short sleepless hours. Sleep stopped by nightmares from his own life. That’s where his sense of mission came from. From his past. Losing his sanity, losing his identity. They gave him a new name, they gave him a new identity. He was sent to school. But later he was alone. He worked and he studied, already taking the first steps onto the path he was on now. A hunter.

His co-workers often joked he could enter the mind of criminals unlike anyone else. That his insight into their minds was more than any other agent on the force.

For him travelling, sleeping in motels, hunting was the only purpose in his life.

The day he realised he was being stalked, it felt strange. Soon he deduced it was some kind of criminal, a killer most probably. The strange messages and gifts left on his doorstep were thorns in his side. Someone saw him and he didn’t see that someone.

Using all his intellect he tried to corner the perpetrator. He wondered which of his pray got wind of him and began the reversed process.

He tried changing location, but this guy was good. As soon as he felt safe again, a new hint was left for him to find.

‘Watch your steps...’ It was short but meaningful, and he knew this person was toying with him. That he could corner him any minute now, anytime he wanted.

The next time he found a photo. It was him going out from the local diner.

Then it was a neatly wrapped gift. If not for the gruesome contents, he would call it a gift of love. The killed sent him his trophies. As if taunting him.

“We managed to connected seven of the hair samples connected to the scalps you sent to missing people.” Nori informed him over the phone.

“Female or male?” He asked. “Locations?”

“I sent you the files to your laptop.” Nori replied. “The bodies have never been found. This is a ghost serial killer.”

He felt the sweat flow down his back. This killer was taunting him. He wanted to push him into a dead end. And he knew why, it was thrilling to him. This killer was a ghost, most killers strived to be famous, this one opposite. This form of stalking was his form of contacting. Of letting someone know what he was doing.

The next gift was another series of photos. Not one or two as before, but many. Photos of many different people. Male and female. Young and old. Children and elderly people. All races and ethnicities. He immediately knew, this was his reference collection.

“There are too many of these!” Ori complained. “This is going to take time!”

“I don’t have time...” He admitted feeling that the chase was closing in.

The new message said ‘Do you remember?’ but he did not know what his stalker meant.

Either he would find him, or he would be found. This killer was way too smart, leaving no trace, nothing. He was approaching him for some strange reason, probably to gain some recognition. Probably.

\------

He woke up feeling a huge head ache. He was in a very uncomfortable position. In complete darkness. Immediately all his senses heightened, he had been in a situation like this before. His past a dark pit of pain. A cell similar to this, being tied down, not given food, not being able to use the toilet. Raped daily. Brutally and without remorse.

He shook his head focusing on the now. He was dressed but his gun was not there. It was dark, but the room was different than the cell he stayed in before. It had a toilet for once.

Then something told him he wasn’t alone. In the pitch black darkness there was someone watching him. Sending shivers down his spine. He gazed into the darkness, wondering what his stalker wanted, why he hadn’t killed him yet.

There was no door, no window, nothing. But there was a bed. There was a sink with water tapping. There was a table and two chairs.

He was chained to the wall, but he had some mobility.

There was something in the darkness watching him.

\-----

The next time he woke up there was food and a glass on the table. There was a towel on the frame of the bed.

He used the toilet, he washed his face and hands and sat down to his meal.

He could swear he saw a smile on the face hidden in the darkness.

There was something in the darkness watching him.

\------

He could hear the screams from what he assumed was a cell next to his. It was a woman, but she wasn’t kept long. The next night, the cries increased, and the screams reached him. He knew what that meant. He could hear the slashes and in his head he could see the blood splash all around.

There was something in the darkness watching him. Smiling, covered in blood and thrilled to have done what he did. To have him hear the carnage.

“Do you remember now?” The question asked out loud made his heart rush.

“How could I ever forget?” He asked and he could swear he could see him smiling in the dark.

\------

He lost count of days, all of them the same. He would wake up to a meal. Always watched. Always under observation.

“You lied. You don’t remember at all.” The voice took him by surprise.

He looked down guilty. It all did ring a bell, but he had no idea where this person fit in.

A pile of photos was thrown on the table.

“You’d better remember...” The low growl gave him shivers.

There was something in the darkness watching him. He lifted the photos to gaze at them in the dim light. Those faces reminded him of someone but he wasn’t sure of whom.

“All those years in school and later in Quantico didn’t make you smarter...” The dark person hissed annoyed. Showing just how much he knew about him.

He knew he was alone, and he could feel the killer’s patience was ending. He wanted something and he had to find out what immediately. His life depended on it. He glanced back at the photos trying to learn what he needed. Trying to find the key.

\------

He didn’t get food the next day. But he had water. He was thinking day and night, and trying not to sleep.

He was alone a long time.

Finally two days later silent footsteps woke him up.

“Have you solved the puzzle Agent Oakenshield?” The voice mocked him, as someone sat on the chair opposite in complete darkness.

“We met before.” He told him slowly, trying to find the right words and thinking where to start.

“Indeed we have.” The voice admitted not giving any more information.

He inhaled deeply preparing for facing the monster in front of him. A monster that could have been him.

“You’re the one who escaped and came back.” He said out loud.

“So you do remember.” The voice mocked.

“I always wondered if he was still alive.” He voiced the truth.

“So you don’t remember everything.” The voice sounded disappointed.

He heard a match being alit. And soon the room was filled with smoke and there was a tiny ember in the hands on his oppressor.

“If you had remembered you would have known I killed him. You owe me.” Those last three words made him cringe.

“You let me out.” He concluded.

“I did.” The voice admitted. “I didn’t know how the world worked. That they would take you away. I didn’t want them to take you. It took years to find you again...” The man admitted.

“Why did you seek me out?” He asked in a shacking voice.

The man did not answer, he inhaled the smoke of the cigarette yet again.

“You belong with me.” The voice answered. “I wanted you to remember.”

“I never forgot... life there was hell...” He admitted.

“I’m still in the same hell...” The voice admitted. “I was born in that Hell just like you and I spent my whole life in it. Every time I close my eyes I see him again. Every time I hear the scream and I feel the pain.”

“When you kill you make the pain go away for a moment.” He summed up.

“You do understand. That’s funny.” The man seem amused. “I thought you were now the do right FBI agent...” He laughed gently.

“Thanks to this skill I am able to catch people like him...” He said.

“And me?” The voice in the darkness taunted.

“Why did you take me? Why didn’t you kill me?” He asked in a frenzy only to realise the truth. “You’re planning to kill me now, now that I remember.”

“I am.” The man admitted with ease.

“Can you make it quick?” He asked.

“No!” There was amusement in his voice, and he was left alone again.

He laid back on the bed looking in the darkness listening in. He knew Smaug was responsible for the hell of his childhood. He was born in The Lair, from a random woman held captive and anyone raping her, maybe even Smaug himself. There were a lot of people visiting the luxurious brothel. Taking women against their will. Taking children against their will. Many people were killed there, but then one day Smaug was gone, he disappeared. The doors were unlocked, and he ran away. Soon everyone was freed and he was placed in the foster system. Both his parents unknown.

The one who got away. The older and stronger boy. The smarter boy. Someone he used to call his brother. Closing his eyes he could still remember the blue eyes and blond hair.

Soon he heard the plate touch the table.

“Does it really bring you comfort Fili?” He asked the person hidden in the darkness.

“So you do remember...” The voice seemed amused. “In a way.” He answered after a while.

“But there is something missing, isn’t there?” He asked knowing in his bones what it was. Smaug’s murders were in the heat of passion during sex. He loved fucking his victims and killing them as he came. Fili did not do that. He himself never felt allure to anyone. He never felt the tingling of sexual needs. “It will always be missing...”

“It’s not missing anymore...” The whisper just next to him startled him. Fili moved like a ghost.

He could see his face in the dim light a tiny bit, and he was really close. His face was similar to the one in the past, yet different, more mature. Slowly he remembered that Fili was nearly five years older than him, which would make him now around thirty four.

“Really?” He felt stunned.

“Yes, Kili.” He whispered tenderly reaching for his long hair.

Kili, the name he lost ages ago. Over twenty years ago. A name he forgot.

“You grew up to be a handsome man... Who would have known the tiny boy would grow so nicely...” He whispered now sitting right next to Kili on the bed.

Kili knew what it meant.

“No... I don’t want to...” He begged.

“I don’t care what you want...” The whispered meant his doom. Kili felt those fingers take off his dirty clothes. He whimpered as those fingers roamed his body.

But there was no spite or evil on his face. There was zeal.

Those strong fingers traced his buttocks, and his legs.

That very moment Kili forgot about his training, about his black belt and fighting skills. All he could think about was the past. As Smaug would rape him. As other men would take him.

And now his brother would take him. But it felt different entirely. As he was pulled up to his knees, as tender hands were roaming him, that was what Fili was like. He was tender. The touch seemed almost caring and loving. As he felt fingers reach the spot he feared most. But it wasn’t painful. His fingers slick with some substance.

Kili found himself vulnerable and weak. The feeling so strange and knew. The touch caring and gentle.

“Open up for me...” Those strong hands parted his legs further. “Good boy...” Those words so often left Smaug’s lips. “You’re a good little fucking boy...” The blond chanted pushing into Kili.

At first Kili wanted to scream, only to realise it wasn’t painful. Only to realise it wasn’t pain in his blood. It was lust. His cock was now hard.

“You like it little brother?” The blond taunted with amusement in his voice. “Your cock says you like it...” He reached for Kili’s cock and began playing with it in rhythm of his moves.

“You’re a dirty little thing... so filthy... so unworthy of my cock and seed...” The same words Smaug would use. “I’m going to fuck you in half...”

Kili found himself falling, desperately clinging to reality when it was slipping. The bed now stained with his seed. Surprise filling Kili to the limit.

He felt the last crazy moves inside him as Fili was riding out his orgasm.

Kili felt him rest his head on his back and after a moment withdraw himself from him, disappearing into the darkness.

Kili collapsed on the now filthy bed, feeling weak, and shaken. His whole world just collapsed. He barely registered the gentle hands wrapping him in a blanket and wiping his tears.

\------

Everything changed. No other victim was brought into the basement for weeks. Kili was kept naked, laid out for the taking. But he was granted better food, and he was granted more comfort.

“Be a good little pet... and I might decided to keep you a bit longer...” The killer told him once, and Kili clang to those words.

“Are you going to be a good little boy?” The man taunted him again.

To Kili’s shock after making a promise the chains were taken off and he was carried out tenderly.

“There are rules I expect you to obey.” Fili told him firmly. “If you try to escape, I will hunt you down and kill you. And believe me it won’t be a pleasant death.”

“I won’t escape.” Kili lowered his head as he was set on the double bed.

“Good boy...” Fili praised him with a kiss to the forehead.

\------

It was good to sleep in a bigger bed, even if another pair of legs was tangled with his. It was good to take a shower, even if there was always someone there with him. It was good to be in rooms with natural sunlight, even if he was never alone.

He wondered where the blond got money to make a life like this. He never went out, the shopping delivered onto their doorstep.

“How do you get rid of the bodies?” He asked one day.

He saw the amusement in those eyes, as he was brought closer to lay on the broad strong chest. The blond trained at least two hours a day, making Kili sit and watch in the same room.

“The same as he did.” He chuckled, Kili feel the movement vibrate in his body.

“Acid?” Kili remembered the smell of the bathroom in that house.

“Leaves no trace...” Fili admitted.

“Why the scalps?” Kili asked.

“Those were his...” Fili admitted.

“A dead end.” Kili chuckled realising a lot of his effort was in vain.

“I’m too smart to leave any tokens...” The blond hissed.

Kili wanted to comment that keeping him alive wasn’t actually wise, but he knew it was only until the blond got bored. Sex could no compare with the thrill of killing.

“I got a lot of plans...” The blond whispered. “We’re moving soon...”

“To where?” Kili asked him worried.

“You don’t need to know.” Fili replied firmly.

\-----

The moving went well. The blond destroyed everything incriminating, bleaching the house later. He packed a few personal objects into the car.

“Are you ready? Do you remember the rules?” Fili hissed looking at him strongly.

“I won’t escape.” Kili promised yet again.

“Good.” Fili lead him to the ready packed car. “Get in, you’re driving.” He ordered.

He got into the passenger seat. “Drive left.” He told him.

Kili drove for nearly four hours. The bought some take away food at MacDonald’s and they drove off. At dusk the blond took the wheel. Driving with confidence and ease. Kili looking at him could not help but admire how skilled he was. How cunning and smart. How handsome. In a different life he could have been a businessman, an academic, a man of success. In a different life they could have been real brothers, not the lovers they were. In another world they could have not seen and felt so much pain. But this was reality. And as much as Kili tried to despise Fili, he understood him. A deep emotion from the past overbearing everything else. Pushing away anything logical. He loved him.

\------

7 years later

Kili was sitting on the step in front of their small house in the deep forest and he was waiting.

He could hear the cars coming closer and he knew what to expect. What he did not expect was to actually see Nori and Ori step out of the car. He did not expect an elite tactic squad point their guns at him. So many people... So many would die soon...

He inhaled deeply with sadness. He managed to stop him for seven years. Keeping him close, making him promise. Loving him, and praying they could live like normal people.

“Patrick Oakenshield?” The pure shock in Nori’s voice was proof he changed as well. He did change, time changed him. He wasn’t young anymore, he was stronger now. He had a different name.

“You shouldn’t have come here...” He whispered to the ghosts of his past.

“We thought he killed you... we thought...” Ori began talking swiftly.

“You shouldn’t have come here... he’s going to kill you all.” Kili whispered, he could feel the tears flowing down his face. Tears for his friends.

“We’re going to save you!” Nori declared with all his passion. “You’re safe now...”

“You don’t understand! He’s got all of you where he wants you...” Kili hissed. “Get back in the car and leave until you still can!”

“What are you saying?” Ori’s eyes were full of fear.

When the hail of bullets hit the tactic squad they didn’t even see it coming. One by one they were falling to the ground, shot with precision.

Soon only Nori and Ori were left.

“Put down your guns...” Kili whispered to them. They hesitated but soon the obeyed.

“Are these your friends?” The playful strong voice surprised them.

“Yes, they are.” Kili replied saying it out loud the first time in his life.

“What a waste... Killing like this...” Fili said out loud knowing Kili would grasp his intention.

“Isn’t real killing...” Kili finished the sentence to Nori’s and Ori’s terror.

“Did you bring them here?” The words full of rage directed at Kili, indicated no one was safe now.

“No, I didn’t and you know that.” Kili assured him calmly. He knew his brother well now, he knew just how long it took to gain a tiny bit of his trust. How strong the shield around him was.

“He didn’t...” Nori grimaced, but the sentence was stopped with a strong kick. He tried to hide the pain.

“I’m not talking to you.” The killer growled.

Kili gazed at Fili knowing they came to the end of the line. A chapter in their life was over. If the authorities found this place, there was nowhere else to go. There was nowhere else to run. No matter how hard he tried to control him, to ease him down, Fili was and always would be a monster. The creation of Smaug their father. He understood it.

“Give me a gun and I’ll prove my loyalty brother.” He told him calmly.

He could see conflict in Fili’s eyes, suspicion and will to give in at the same time.

“Will you really kill them for me?” Fili asked in a shacking voice, gently tracing Kili’s face with his fingertips.

“I’d do anything to save you.” Kili whispered to him, and in his head he added ‘even from yourself’.

“You’re a good little brother...” Fili kissed him tenderly. Kili saw the huge shock on his friends’ faces. The truth was difficult to handle for them.

Once Kili got a gun in his hands, he could feel the weight. Vengeance. Destiny. Power. It was time to end this game.

Feeling huge pain in his heart in a swift move he shot the one person he ever loved. The one person who saved him, knowing that this way Fili would finally be set free. But the pain of it was killing him, he knew it was right and just, that Fili was a monster in many way, but he was also his beloved bother.

Before Nori and Ori could do anything he swiftly shifted the gun, and with one bullet followed the only person he ever loved.

Somewhere on the brink of passing he heard Ori’s desperate yelling ‘Why did he do it? Oh my Mahal!’ but Kili felt his brother’s hand in his.

“Will you follow me anywhere, even to Hell?” Fili asked him.

“Till the dawn of time.” Kili assured him happy to see him smile for a change.

“It’s time for a new life. And I promise it will be a better one this time...” Fili promised.

“I know...” Kili kissed him tenderly and together they walked into the void.


End file.
